¿Se acabo el amor?
by Kriistii-G29
Summary: Mi primer Fic... Por que muchas veces, el amor se desgasta y las cosas no son como lo eran en un principio B&B...
1. Chapter 1

**Mi primer Fic, yo como muchas otras personas juraban y perjuraba que nunca iba a escribir algo pero aquí estoy. A lo mejor a varios no les guste hacia dónde va la historia, y realmente y lo voy a decir a mí tampoco me agradaba del todo escribirlo, jajaja que ironía, pero era algo que traía en la cabeza y tenía la necesidad de sacarlo, de hecho público esto con miedo de saber cómo puedan reaccionar ante mi historia, asi que si les gusta o no les gusta déjenmelo saber, al fin y al cabo es mi primera historia y uno nunca sabe pero tal vez la ultima. **

**Saludos a todos aquellos que se tomaron la molestia en leer, de todo corazón Gracias**

* * *

Observaba por la ventana las luces de la SUV negra alejarse y dar la vuelta en la esquina, mientras las lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos rojos y rodaban por sus mejillas. Le dolía que las cosas hubieran quedado de esa forma entre ellos dos, de una forma en la que pareciera no tener arreglo. La noche y la lluvia parecían estar confabuladas para que los sentimientos que le generaban la partida de su amante estuvieran mas a flor de piel que de lo acostumbrado. El estar recargada en el marco de la ventana viendo la lluvia caer y mirando las luces ya inexistentes de la camioneta no le permitían cesar de llorar, pero también le era imposible retirarse de la ventana para poder poner fin a esa tortura.

Hace más de dos años que ellos dos habían pasado de ser "solo compañeros" a la pareja que todos en el FBI y en el Jeffersonian, esperaban que fueran o creían que eran por la relación tan estrecha que tenían. Después de la partida de Hannah y dos meses de "duelo" por su partida, Brennan, por el consejo de Ángela, volvió a decirle a Booth todos los sentimientos que él le generaba.

_Flashback_

_Estaban Brennan y Booth sentados en la barra del Founding Fathers, el con una cerveza y ella con una copa de vino, celebrando el cierre de uno de los tantos casos en los que siempre trabajaban. A decir por la hora ya llevaban ahí más de tres horas y unas cuantas copas encima._

_-Salud! – Ambos chocaron sus copas – por ser personas buenas que encierran a personas malas – dijo Brennan sosteniendo su copa de vino en su mano_

_-Salud, por eso y por muchos años mas de ser una efectiva pareja de trabajo – mencionaba Booth mientras chocaba su botella de cerveza con la copa de Brennan, con una sonrisa en su boca, esa sonrisa que era capaz de convencer a la mayoría de las personas pero que a ella, hacia que su corazón diera un vuelco y mariposas volaran en su estomago, metafóricamente hablando, se recordaba ella. _

_-Sabes, Booth han pasado ya dos meses desde que Hannah se ha ido de tu vida, y al parecer, según Ángela, es el tiempo acostumbrado y razonable que la gente se da después de terminar una relación antes de comenzar otra – hablaba mirando su copa ya casi vacía, haciendo girar el vino restante dentro de ella, sonrojándose con lo que estaba a punto de hacer y decir. Sorbió el ultimo chorro de vino de un solo trago, como tomando valor._

_Booth la miraba perplejo sin comprender aun hacia donde iba aquella platica a la vez que admiraba la belleza de aquella mujer a la que amaba desde hacía 7 años, amaba todo de ella, y adoraba la forma en que sus mejillas se pintaban de forma natural y le daban ese aspecto de una niña indefensa. _

_-¿a donde quieres llegar con esta plática, Bones?_

_-Booth, lo que estoy a punto de decir, es algo difícil para mí, la última vez que lo dije o intente decir las cosas no salieron como yo esperaba_

_-Bones, ¿estás bien? – el se inclinaba hacia ella, para retirar la lagrima que corría por el rostro de ella. _

_-Booth… yo… yo… yo te amo – dijo pronunciando esta última parte de la frase casi en un susurro, pero esto no fue un impedimento para que Booth las escuchara salir de su boca._

_-Pensé que nunca lo volverías a decir – Booth ensancho aun mas su sonrisa, tomo entre sus manos el rostro de Brennan y le dio un tierno beso lleno de amor. Mientras sus labios se rozaban, las manos de Brennan se enredaban en el cabello de su "compañero"… poco a poco aquel beso fue pasando de ser tierno a un apasionado beso._

_-Bones creo que este no es el lugar – Booth alejaba un poco el rostro de Brennan mientras ambos tomaban un poco de aire_

_-Creo lo mismo – rieron ambos a la vez. Booth pago la cuenta que tenían y ambos salieron del bar, con sus manos entrelazadas. _

_Fin flashback_

Despues de esa noche todo habia transcurrido tan rápido, al mes de haber iniciado es relación y a pesar de el miedo que les generaba que el FBI los separara continuaron con aquella relación, pero gracias al apoyo de Sweets el FBI habia decidido mantener la alianza que esta pareja tenían, y en contra de todo pronostico, la tasa de casos resueltos por ellos habia aumentado en un 10%. Dos meses después Booth se mudaba al departamento de Brennan, muy a su pesar, pero convencido por las razones dadas por su adorada Dra. Temperance Brennan; ciertamente y primero que nada el departamento era mas amplio y quedaba mas cercano al Hoover y al Jeffersonian.

Pero todo apuntaba a que desde hace 6 meses "ese pprfundo amor" que se profesaban ellos dos habia desaparecido…

* * *

**y biien? que les parece? opiniones, reclamos o lo que sea seran bienvenidos! **

**SaludoOs a toOdos!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno, aqui esta la continuacion de mi Fic... este fue escrito o mas bien ideado entre clases y entre mis descansos de estudiio para el super examen que tngo el sabado. Primero respondo a los que me dejaron review sin cuenta: **

**- RosarioBoothBrennan y Maryel se que es mui triste, tambien mi ideal es que ellos dos esten juntos por siempre y para siempre, pero tambien soy realista y la vida me ha demostrado que no siempre la vida puede ser color de rosa, y que para que las cosas salgan como uno quiere hay un camino largo por recorrer. SaludoOs**

**y sin mas aqui les dejo la continuacion, no sin antes hacer algo que el cap pasado se me olvido. **

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes aqui mencionados no son mios, pertenecen a los productores Hart Hanson y Barry Josephson y de Kathy Reichs. Siendo la cadena televisora FOX dueña de todo lo correspondiiente. **

* * *

Brennan acostada en su cama, pero sin poder conciliar el sueño se preguntaba el porqué de cambio en su relación con Booth, desde hace 6 meses no era igual, Booth había cambiado, no era el mismo con ella, no era el mismo por el cual ella había hecho desaparecer toda muralla y coraza en su corazón y decidirse a amar. Sus peleas y discusiones eran más constantes y por cosas cada vez más tontas.

Giro su cuerpo hacia la mesita a lado de la cama, el lado de Booth. Suspiro aguantándose las pocas lagrimas que le quedaban en su cuerpo, cerró los ojos, inhalo y exhalo prometiéndose a sí misma que nadie la vería débil, nadie se podía enterar de su fragilidad en esos momentos, no al menos hasta que pusiera las cosas en claro con Booth. Ahora el problema era ¿Cómo le haría para volverlo a ver? Volvió a abrir los ojos, miro el reloj, faltaban 5 minutos para que sonara la alarma. Se levanto a preparar una buena taza de café, que mucha falta le iba a hacer para poder sobrevivir ese día.

Termino de alistarse, y salió de su departamento con su segunda taza de café del día en la mano, camino hacia el Jeffersonian, el único lugar existente en el cual podría olvidarse de todo y poner la mente en claro. Dos horas después de su llegada al laboratorio, poco a poco el movimiento llegaba a él, y el sonido normal a oficina se apoderaba de él. Al ver que el ruido la hacía distraerse de su trabajo identificando cadáveres del limbo, por lo tanto se distraía de su misión de suprimir sus sentimientos y que no salieran a flote, camino hacia su oficina, allí podría encerrarse y el silencio le permitiría volver a su modo de concentración y cumplir con la misión que ella misma se había propuesto.

-_Cariño, ¡Buenos Días!_ – gritaba Ángela desde la plataforma para llamar la atención de Brennan

-_Oh, Ang, has llegado ya, pero si ya sabes que no es necesario que vengas a menos que sea sumamente necesario _– le decía Brennan en un tono de reprimenda – _ya sabes que los Doctores han dicho que es "peligroso" que estés en el laboratorio en tus condiciones. _– Brennan hizo énfasis en la palabra peligroso pues para ella no significaba ningún peligro.

_-¿Cuáles condiciones?_ – Preguntaba Ángela con una cara de molestia – _Estar embarazada no es ninguna enfermedad ni nada por el estilo… simplemente es una bendición_ – decía esto último mientras acariciaba tiernamente su vientre abultado, volteando hacia abajo y hablándole al mismo. – _aparte estar tanto tiempo encerrada en la casa, me fastidia, asi que mejor vengo a MI trabajo un rato. _

-_Pero yo simplemente digo eso porque me preocupa mi segundo sobrino…_

_-O sobrina _– corregía Hodgins desde el otro lado de la plataforma.

_-Jack, Cariño, deja de estarte entrometiendo en mis charlas con Brennan. _– le decía Ángela a su esposo de una manera amorosa, pero a la vez con un tono de regaño y con un gran sonrisas en la cara. Volvió su cara a su amiga – ¿_Brenn? ¿Cariño, estas bien? _

_-Claro Ángela, ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?_

_-No lo sé, eso dímelo tú_

_-Claro que estoy bien Ángela, no imagines cosas donde no las hay_ – dio media vuelta y se dirigió a su oficina.

-_Cariño, no me podrás engañar por más que quieras, que en estos casos siempre estoy un pie por delante de ti, aparte las hormonas del embarazo me hacen muchos más perceptiva, asi que ya dime_ – Ángela cerraba tras de ella la puerta de la oficina de Brennan y se recostaba en el sillón. – _pff, ya no sentía mis pies…_

_-Ang, por eso mismo deberías de estar en tu casa, descansando. _

_-Brennan no te vayas por otro lado, anda dime que tienes, ¿algo paso entre tú y Booth? ¿O qué es lo que te tiene asi?_

_-¿Asi como? Estoy igual que otros días_

_-Cariño no intentes engañarme, primero que nada tus ojos han perdido un poco del brillo que ya era muy habitual en ellos y segundo, tienes los ojos hinchados y unas muy grandes ojeras – _hablaba Ángela entre un bostezo largo y profundo. Brennan aprovechando el sueño y cansancio de su amiga puso música relajante para "ambientar" la oficina y asi poco a poco arrullar a su amiga que se encontraba acostada en el sillón. Ángela volvía a bostezar y sin poder preguntarle algo más a su amiga y pronto caía en un profundo sueño.

-_El embarazo la deja muy cansada –_ susurraba Brennan, mientras se concentraba en su portátil.

Esperaba que en cualquier momento Booth cruzara por la puerta de la oficina y le dijera "Bones, amor, tenemos un caso"  le había costado acostumbrarse a esa nueva forma de Booth de irrumpir en su oficina, pero le agradaba en demasía. Inhalo profundamente y concentro su vista en la pantalla del portátil.

_Flashback_

_-Bones…. Amor tenemos un caso – entro gritando Booth a la oficina de su ahora amante._

_-Shhh… Booth ya te dije que no me digas asi… me incomoda – agacho la cabeza para ocultar la coloración rosada de su mejillas._

_-me encanta cuando te sonrojas – la tomo por la cintura y la acerco a él, rozaron sus labios – Hola, MI Huesos…_

_-Hola, MI Booth – Brennan volvió a acercar su cara a la de él, acerco sus labios a los de el – Te amo – le susurro con sus labios rozando y terminando con la unión de sus labios. _

_-Yo también – concluyo Booth…_

_Fin del Flashback. _

El ruido de que alguien tocaba a su puerta la saco de sus pensamientos, sonrió, pensando que sería Booth.

-_Doctora Brennan?_

_-Ah eres tu Hodgins, pasa. Y ya te he dicho que no me digas Dra. Brennan, soy la madrina y tía de tu hijo, puedes llamarme Temperance o Brenn. No me agradan tantas formalidades. –_Dijo Brennan con una sonrisa mientras hacia pasar al Entomólogo estrella del Jeffersonian.

_-Nada mas venia a ver como estaba Ángela, pero veo que se ha quedado dormida. Vendré a la hora de la comida._

Al salir Hodgins de la oficina Brennan no pudo ocultar su cara de decepción al pensar que la discusión de la noche de ayer con Booth, había sido más que una simple discusión.

* * *

**y bien que piensan acerca del capitulo? **

**SaludoOs!**


	3. Chapter 3

**biien aqui esta la continuacion de mi historia, esta capitulo pensaba hacerlo Rated M, pero simplemente me dio "miedo" escribir esa parte de la historia, y no es que sea muy "mojigata" simplemente no me sentia del todo segura para escribirlo, de hecho empece a hacerlo pero no me gustaba y termine fastidiandome al intentar encontrar las palabras para describir ese tipo de escenas. **

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes aqui mencionados no son mios, pertenecen a los productores Hart Hanson y Barry Josephson y de Kathy Reichs. Siendo la cadena televisora FOX dueña del copyright. **

**sin mas preámbulos, aqui esta la continuacion. **

* * *

_Flashback_

_El celular vibro y sono en la mesilla de las sala, Booth se levanto del sillón, con una cerveza en la mano y la mirada en el televisor. _

_-Booth, contesta ya ese teléfono – grito Brennan desde la cocina_

_-En eso estoy…. listo, medio tiempo – Booth abrió el celular y contesto – Booth…_

_Permaneció en silencio y cinco segundos después de haber colocado el celular en su oído, lo cerro de golpe. _

_-¿Quién era cariño? – Preguntaba Brennan acercándose al sillón con un tazón grande de palomitas y dos cervezas en mano. Dejo las cervezas en la mesa, sentó en el sillón recostando su cabeza en el pecho del sexy agente, del cual ahora podía decir que era suyo. Booth beso la frente de Brennan. _

_Nadie amor, número equivocado – le sonrió y volvió la mirada al televisor. _

_Brennan no se quedo del todo complacida con esa respuesta, había algo en el contestar de Booth que le prendía ese pequeño foco de alerta, pero su amor por él era más grande que confiaba ciegamente en el. _

_Fin de flashback_

Desde aquel día, las cosas no habían sido las mismas, la forma de actuar no era la misma. Ocultaba algo eso era seguro. Ángela ya le había dicho mil y un veces que no le analizara mas y que mejor le preguntara directamente a Booth. Ella no quiso mencionar nada, se arrepentía de haberlo hecho, si hubiera preguntado desde un principio su relación con el no hubiera cambiado o simplemente la pelea de anoche no hubiera existido y tal vez ahora estaría comiendo con él, como tantas veces desde hace tiempo.

Apago el portátil, y se dispuso a ir al Hoover, no podía mas con esta situación, lo extrañaba, lo extraño en la mañana y si no arreglaba pronto las cosas, también lo extrañaría por la noche. Se levanto corriendo de la silla, tomo su abrigo y su bolsa y corrió directo al estacionamiento.

Llego a las oficinas del Hoover, camino a paso acelerado haciendo caso omiso a las preguntas de la recepcionista, era raro que intentara detenerla, Brennan era ya tan conocida en esas oficinas, como en el Jeffersonian. Llego a la puerta de la oficina de Booth, las persianas estaban cerradas.

-¿_Esta el agente Booth en su oficina? –_ pregunto a uno de los agentes que en ese momento pasaba por el pasillo.

_-Dra. Brennan, Buenos Días. Si el agente está en su oficina._

_-Gracias y buenos días para ti también._

Quiso darle una sorpresa al agente, el nunca cerraba las persianas de su oficina a menos de que estuviera con ella haciendo cosas indebidas en horario de oficina o simplemente quisiera descansar un momento en el sillón.

Abrió la puerta de la oficina, vio en la silla de enfrente la cara de su amante y le sonrió, una sonrisa que poco a poco fue desapareciendo al ver la persona con la cual se encontraba Booth.

_-Bones, amor, ¿Qué haces aquí? – _preguntaba Booth, con una cara de preocupación, al ver a Brennan entra en su oficina. Enfrente de él se encontraba la persona causante de su discusión de anoche, aunque si bien el había "dramatizado" su salida del departamento. No le agradaba que ella lo encontrara de esta situación, justo cuando estaba buscando la forma de librarse de la persona con la que se encontraba e ir a pedir perdón a su Huesos.

_Flashback_

_-Booth, sabes ¿es tan raro que no tengamos ningún caso en más de dos semanas?_

_-Pues realmente eso no me importa, hemos tenido más tiempo para nosotros. – menciono Booth abrazaba por detrás y de la cintura a Brennan. Retiro los sedosos cabellos del cuello de la doctora y poco a poco fue descendiendo con su boca hasta toparse con el tirante de la pequeña camiseta que ella traía puesta. _

_-Booth, deja de hacer eso, los macarrones se pegaran a la olla y tu tendrás que lavar la olla – dijo esto como un simple comentario, ya que le era imposible resistirse a los besos de aquel hombre, tenía la cabeza echada hacia atrás recargada en el hombro del agente. _

_-Pareciera que no te importa mucho ese hecho – decía Booth entre beso y beso ahora del otro lado del cuello mientras retiraba los tirantes de su camino, con una mano apago la estufa y retiro la olla de la hornilla caliente. _

_-Logras llamar demasiado mi atención – dicho esto Brennan dio media vuelta y le dio un gran beso a Booth y salió corriendo a su habitación. Booth la siguió a paso lento, cuando entro a la recamara, vio a una Brennan recostada en la cama en pura ropa interior. _

– _Prometo nunca dejar de asombrarme cada vez que te veo asi. – se acerco a Brennan con paso decisivo y la empezó a besar de nuevo, haciendo que ella quedara completamente acostada en la cama. _

– _Eso me parece justo, como yo prometo nunca dejar de sorprenderte. – hablo Brennan en el momento que los dos buscaban un poco de aire y el agente descendía por el cuello de la doctora. Poco a poco la ropa del agente comenzó a caer en el piso al igual que la poca ropa que le quedaba encima a Brennan. _

_Y asi como en muchas otras noches anteriores, sus cuerpos y sus almas volvían a ser una sola, se unían y las leyes de la física eran nuevamente rotas en ese departamento, en esa habitación, en esa cama, donde dos personas se entregaban nuevamente a los amor. _

…_._

_Una pareja dormía plácidamente abrazados entre sí, ella recostada en su pecho, hasta que un sonido interrumpió el sueño de ella. Ese sonido que había creído escuchar en sueños, pero que cada vez se hacía más real, Brennan abrió los ojos poco a poco, el reloj marcaba las 11 de la noche, apenas llevaban media hora dormidos, después de su fallido intento de prepara la cena. Volvió a escuchar el ruido, era el teléfono de Booth, pero él no se movía, respiraba acompasadamente sin darse cuenta de la llamada que su teléfono recibía. _

_Brennan se separo poco a poco de Booth intentando no despertarlo, estiro su brazo y tomo el celular de la mesita de noche._

_-Bu… - intento contestar la doctora, un poco adormilada. Pero al escuchar la voz del otro lado de la línea, no pudo hacer otra cosa más que abrir los ojos. _

_-Calla, no vayas a hablar solo necesito decirte que ya está todo listo para tu sorpresa. Adiós. – La voz de la mujer al otro lado de la línea era tan conocida para ella, la mujer en si no le caía mal, lo que la asustaba y hacia preocuparse era las llamadas telefónicas clandestinas y el pasado que esta mujer tenía con su novio. _

_Fin Flashback_

Esa llamada había iniciado la discusión de la pareja, una discusión que ponía en peligro la relación del agente y la doctora. Y ahora ella la encontraba ahí, la autora de aquella llamada, en la oficina de su novio.

**

* * *

**

**Y biien, que les parecio el capitulo?...**

**comenten son libres de decir que les parece, me encanta saber mucho que es lo que piensan**

**y tambien antes que nada quiero agradecer, el que esten siguiendo mi historia por que aunque solo tengo 11 reviews, para mi son como oro, realmente se me hacen mushos, ya que he visto en mushos otros fics, que a mi gusto son buenos y tienen mui pero mui pcos reviews. **

_**GRACIAS POR LEER Y POR DEJAR COMMENT, DE TODO CORAZON Y SINCERAMENTE GRACIAS**_

**ahora si me despido, SaludoOs! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Antes que nada debo decir que temo por mi vida jajaja recibí amenazas de algunas personas si seguia este linea en mi Fic, dejarian de leerlo... pero ¿que hacer si tu imaginacion e inspiracion solo te guian hacia ese lado? ... Pero al finalizar este capitulo, mi inspiracion a decidido huir... ¬¬ ( en buen momento se le ocurre)**

**Graciias a todos por leer!**

**Saludos! :D**

******DISCLAIMER: Los personajes aqui mencionados no son mios, pertenecen a los productores Hart Hanson y Barry Josephson y de Kathy Reichs. Siendo la cadena televisora FOX dueña del copyright de Bones.**  


* * *

-_Hannah ¿que haces aquí?_ – pregunto Brennan un tanto molesta, caminando para ponerse atrás de Booth. Abrazo por detrás a Booth que seguía sentado con una gran cara de sorprendido. – _Hola amor - _ Brennan se inclino y beso apasionadamente a Booth.

-_Hola - _ eso fue lo único capaz de mencionar Booth después de recibir el beso de su novia, sonreí como un estúpido, esa mujer lo traía vuelto loco. Sabía que los últimos meses se había comportado como un patán, pero eso fue un tanto difícil de evitar. Brennan alejo su cara de la del agente, le encantaba saber que aun tenia cierto poder sobre el, pero sinceramente ahora ella estaba más molesta. Se movio un poco y quedo para aun lado de Booth, recargada en el mueble detrás de ella.

- _Brennan que sorpresa verte – _la rubia camino y se acerco a la doctora, y la abrazo. Ese abrazo para Brennan era como el beso de Judas, una gran traición. Se supone que al terminar la relación con Booth, ellas dos habían terminado como "amigas", pero ahora tal pareciera que Hannah se había olvidado de eso y ahora orillaba a que Brennan actuar en forma de "hembra alfa" sinceramente no existía tal cosa, pero tenía que defender lo que ahora era suyo.

- _A mi también me sorprende verte aquí - _ contesto con una sonrisa fingida - _pensé que seguías en Afganistan. _

- _Ah no, regrese hace aproximadamente seiso siete meses, recibi una llamada importante y tuve que regresar. _

Brennan solo podía pensar en que las fechas coincidían con la primera llamada "incomoda" que habia recibido Booth, hacia ya aproximadamente seis meses.

-_¿y que te a mantenido aquí? - _ Brennan buscaba respuesta a esa pregunta manteniendo su sonrisa fingida en su cara.

-_ Cosas que hacer, personas con quien volver a verme, lo mas importante de todo es que mi antigua trabajo aquí en DC me lo han regresado y con un aumento- _ Hannah tenia una gran sonrisa en su rostro, se le notaba emocionada, como también lograba darse cuenta de la situación incomoda en la que se encontraba –_ Pero, Temperance, ¿pensé que ya sabias de mi regreso?_

_- Oh no lo sabia, estoy tan sorprendida de verte aquí. Tal parece que a un sexy agente que es mi novio se olvido de mencionar ese detalle. – _Brennan tenia agarrado a Booth por los ombros y cada vez mas apretaba sus manos intentando ocasionar algún dolor a Booth. No sabi por que pero los celos sacaban su lado sarcástico. – _Booth, ¿Cuál es tu excusa?_

_- Bones, Amor…- _ las manos de Brennan realmente estaban consiguiendo el resultado buscado por la doctora – _Lo siento pero simplemente no habia salido a la platica , por eso no lo mencione. _

_- En meses, no encontraste nunca el momento ara mencionar que Hannah estaba aquí - _ esto sonaba mas como un reclamo que como una pregunta. Brennan se encontraba en frente de la cara de Booth, y este ya se encontraba de pie frente a ella.

- _Simplemente no encontré el momento - _ Booth ya habia subido el tono de su voz. Hannah aclaro fuertemente su garganta asegurándose de llamar la atención de la pareja.

_-Creo que mejor yo me retiro –_ La rubia se levanto de su asiento con su bolsa en mano – _Nos vemos en otro momento. _

_-Adios - _ Gritaron ambos a la vez despiediendo a la reportera sin siquiera voltear a verla. Sus ojos simplemente no dejaban de verse.

La puerta de la oficina se escucho cerrar, Brennan resoplo, intentando calmarse para poder "hablar" con Booth y tener respuestas.

_-¿Fue ella la que llamo aquella noche?_ – pregunto Brennan con los ojos vidriosos por el coraje y por la decepcion, le dolia pensar que Booth le pudiera haber traicionado.

_- ¿Qué noche?_ – Respondio Booth, confundido y con precaución, no quería que las cosas terminaran pero de lo que ya estaban.

_- Aquella vez, hace aproximadamente seis meses, que dijiste que solamente habia sido llamada a un numero equivocado, pero que de ciertam forma desde ese entonces todo se volvio diferente entre nosotros_ – Las lagrimas comenzaban a salir de los ojos azules de la doctora.

Booth odiaba verla llorar, era su punto débil, toda lo que implicaba el ser de TEMPERANCE BRENNAN era su debilidad, sus ojos, sonrisa todo. Se acerco a ella, la abrazo, y una Brennan faltante de respuestas se dejo rodear por los fuertes y bien formados brazos del agente. El agente no respondió pero tampoco negaba nada.

_-Booth_ – lo alejo con su manos tan solo uno centímetros para poder verle la cara, Booth aun la tenia rodeada pero ahora de la cintura. Los dos se miraban a los ojos de una manera tan intensa, que si en ese momento ocurriera algún desastre no se percatarían de los sucedido. No importaba si estaban en medio de una discusión, la facilidad en que uno se perdia en los ojos del otro simplemente no tenia explicación.

- _¿Si cariño?_ – le contestaba el agente, mirándola con esos ojos chocolatosos que tanto amaba Brennan, unos ojos que siempre le decían mas de mil palabras y le hacían perder la razón.

_- ¿Era ella la de la llamada?_ – sus ojos ya no demostraban enojo, simplemente buscaba una respuesta a la pregunta, sus ojos ahora demostraban una suplica.

Booth agacho la mirada, Brennan con tal de seguir manteniendo contacto con esos ojos, levanto sus manos tomando las mejillas de el, olbigandolo a mirarle, quería que, fuera cual fuera la respuesta se la dijera mirándola a los ojos. Booth exhalo fuertemente, antes de responder dejando correr una lagrima por su mejilla.

-_Si_ – dejo caer los brazos que rodeaban la cintura de la doctora _– era ella la que llamo aquella vez. _

Las lagrimas rodaban por las mejillas de Brennan cada vez mas seguido, se dio media vuelta, dándole la espalda a Booth que ahora se encontraba inmóvil, mirando fijamente la espalda de la doctora.

_-¿ y desde ese entonces la has estado viendo? ¿ te has estado comunicando con ella?_ – dijo Brennan limpiándose las lagrimas aun dándole la espalda a su ¿novio?, simplemente ya no encotraba la palabra para llamarlo, pero no quería que la viera llorar, que la viera llorar si todos esos meses solo habia estado jugando con ella.

-_ Si_ – contesto Booth, se acerco a ella y la tomo de los hombros – _pero no es lo que tu crees dejame explicarte. _

_- Creo que ya escuche suficiente por hoy._

Brennan salió de la oficina sollozando dejando tras de si a un Booth con los ojos llorosos, y con el simple sentimiento de que todo se le habia salido de las manos.

_Flashback._

_Booth miraba las noticias por el televisor en su oficina, mientras realizaba el infore del caso que acababa de cerrar con su compañera, ahora amante. _

_En las noticias pasaban la capsula del caso, mencionaban a el y a la docotra, en cuanto escucho su nombre volteo hacia la pantalla, se veía a el con el culpable del homicidio esposado mientras lo subia a la patrulla. Brennan caminaba detrás suyo, Booth cerro la puerta de la patrulla y esta avanzo, y en contra de lo que todo mundo pensaría de que la cámara grabaria a la patrulla irse, la cámara seguía apuntando a la pareja, mientras Brennan tomaba la mano del agente y este depositaba un suave beso en los labio de su compañera. _

_En ese momento la nota se cortaba, Booth simplemente sonrio, esperando que Brennan no hubiera visto las noticias. Ella odiaba que los vieran demostrándose muestas de afecto en publico. _

_-__En otras noticias, nuestra reportera estrella Hannah Burley…__ - Booth ya habia vuelto los ojos al expediente pero al escuchar ese nombre sin dudarlo tomo su celular y marco un numero sabido de memoria. _

_Fin flashback._

* * *

**y biien... que les parecio? recuerden que los comentarios sea cual sean son bienveniidos, al igual que las sugerencias y como no tambien las amenazas jajaja**

**SaludoOs!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ahora si actualizo un poco mas seguid por que al fin me he podido librar de los dos examenes que tenia encima, que ruego a Dios que me vaya biien en el primero por de que estuvo dificil :S estuvo dificil. **

**Aqui esta la continuacion del capi, al fin las cosas se empiezan a arreglar, el fina se acerca ya... Gracias a todos por sus Reviews de verdad que saber sus opiniones acerca de lo que escribo me hace querer estar frente a la compu escribiendo, creo que hasta podria aventurarme a decir que hace que mi inspiracion no se aleje tanto de mi. Gracia a Karinae, Pimar, Daniela, Sary y Maryel por comentar sin cuenta. (Sorry si en caps pasado no habia agradecido sus comentarios, pero el publicar a prisa no es bueno) y todos los que me comentan con cuenta de verdad que me busco el tiempo para poder responderles lo mas pronto de verdad. **

******DISCLAIMER: Los personajes aqui mencionados no son mios, pertenecen a los productores Hart Hanson y Barry Josephson y de Kathy Reichs. Siendo la cadena televisora FOX dueña del copyright**

**Sin hacerle mas de rollo, aqui esta el capitulo, disfrútenlo... este a mi parecer es un poco un capi de transición, y **según** mis cuentas, el mas largo que he escrito. **

* * *

**Departamento de Ciencias Forenses, Instituto Jeffersonian**

**08:30 AM**

_-Oh Ángela - _ Sollozaba Brennan en los brazos de su amiga, odiaba hacer eso, si de por si su amiga se encontraba en los últimos meses de embarazo, lo menos que quería hacer era ir y abrumarla con sus dramas.

-_Cariño, ¿pero estás completamente segura? _– preguntaba Ángela acariciando el cabello de la doctora.

- _Lo sabía, todas esas veces que me decía que me amaba, cuando me dijo que era yo con quien quería pasar los próximos 30, 40 o 50 años. No debí de haber seguido mis sentimientos, esto es lo que pasa cuando lo haces – _se encontraban en la oficina de Brennan, en el sofá, había llamado a Ángela, su casi hermana, la que sin dudarlo había ido corriendo al laboratorio a pesar de ser tan temprano. – _no dudo que en algún momento de nuestras vidas el me amo, pero todo eso… simplemente se desvaneció. _

_**-**__Brenn, mírame a los ojos – _Ángela se acomodaba con dificultad en el sofá, de tal forma que pudiera mirar a la cara a su amiga. – _Booth te ama, estoy completamente segura de eso… Booth te ama. Lo único que Booth sabe hacer a la perfección sin cometer algún error es amarte con todo su corazón todos los días. _

_- No Ángela, te equivocas de tiempo, el me amaba – _Brennan resaltaba la ultima parte de la frase que su boca acababa de pronunciar - _ simplemente, se acabo el amor – _El cojín sobre el que Brennan tenía recostada la cabeza ya estaba húmedo por las lagrimas derramadas - _ El me engaño con Hannah – _esta última frase fue apenas entendible ya que las lagrimas nuevamente se amontonaban en sus ojos. Pareciera que todas las lágrimas que en toda su vida nunca habían salido, ahora tenían la excusa perfecta para salir.

- _Brennan ¿el te dijo eso?, te dijo "Te estoy engañando con Hannah" - _ la imitación de Booth hecha por Ángela era realmente mala, cosa que hizo medio sonreír a Brennan.

- _ No, pero lo hubieras visto en su oficina, que buena actuación hizo llorando y abrazándome – _recordaba, tomando un pañuelo y limpiando sus lagrimas - _ pero me dijo que ella le había llamado, y me lo oculto, cuando nuestra relación siempre había estado fundamentada principalmente en la confianza, desde que éramos solo compañeros de trabajo. _

_- Pero no dejaste que te explicara nada. _

_- Pero… ¿Qué me iba a explicar?, no había nada más que explicar Ángela, todo lo demostró con sus actos._

_-Creo que estas cometiendo un grave error Cariño – _Ángela no quería sacar conclusiones rápidas, conocía a Booth y conocía a su amiga y conocía las relaciones mucho más de lo que Brennan las conocía, y sabia que siempre hay mal entendidos en toda relación.

- _ Ángela ¿Por qué lo defiendes tanto?, se supone que deberías de estar de mi lado. _

_ -Cariño, esto no es de estar de un lado o del otro. Pero te estás adelantando a los hechos. – _Ángela suspiro, el bebe ya la cansaba hasta a la hora de hablar, no faltaba mucho para que tuviera que estar en el hospital - _¿Dónde está la Temperance Brennan que todo mundo conoce? ¿La que no saca conclusiones, hasta no tener pruebas? - _Ángela tomo las manos de su amiga y busco su mirada, para mirarla fijamente a los ojos –_ No saques conclusiones, Tu no sacas conclusiones. Tú y yo conocemos bien a Booth y sabes que es incapaz de hacerle eso a cualquier mujer y mucho menos a ti._

Ángela decía todo esto esperando que de verdad las cosas de parte de Booth realmente no hubieran cambiado, le sorprendía todo lo que le había dicho a su amiga, ella no era asi, de entre ellas dos Ángela era la impulsiva… El embarazo la hacía reaccionar de formas tan misteriosas, ahora solo esperaba que eso no fuera una maldición en estos momentos.

En ese momento tocaron a la puerta…

-_Doctora Brennan, le han traído algo – _anunciaba el policía de seguridad del instituto.

_- Déjalo pasar – _se escucho al policía hacer pasar al mensajero. Cuando Brennan volvió la cara hacia la puerta se quedo sin aliento.

Frente a ella se encontraba un gran arreglo floral de narcisos amarillos y blancos. Ángela se paró de un golpe viendo el estado de shock en el que se encontraba su amiga, indico al mensajero que colocara el ramo en el escritorio y firmo de recibió. En cuanto el mensajero salió y cerró la puerta tras de sí, Brennan se levanto a admirar las flores.

_-Son hermosas – _Ángela acercaba la nariz a una de las flores inhalando el aroma de esta – _déjame ver la tarjeta. - _Arranco la tarjeta de las manos de Brennan que apenas acababa de tomarla del arreglo - "_No puedo decir que con todo mi corazón, porque mi corazón ya lo tienes. Te Amo. Tengo que hablar contigo. Booth" – _la artista suspiro – _es tan romántico. _

Brennan tomaba la tarjeta de las manos de Ángela y la leía una y otra vez. Una gran sonrisa se fue dibujando en su rostro y sus ojos se fueron iluminando con esperanza, tal vez había hecho mal adelantándose a sacar conclusiones, en definitiva Booth era el único apto para hacer eso, ella estaba hecha para aferrarse a los hechos.

Pero asi como la sonrisa llego, se fue. Si no le había sido infiel, si entre él y Hannah no había pasado nada, ¿por qué le había ocultado el que seguía viendo a la reportera después de que esta regresara?

-¿_Y cree que de esta forma va a lograr que lo perdone? - _ la mirada de Brennan demostraba cierta arrogancia y orgullo, pero en su interior tenía una sonrisa, con esto simplemente le demostraba que de verdad la quería, que de verdad la amaba y que apresurarse en sacar conclusiones le había hecho imaginarse cosas, como que ya no le quería o le estaba siendo infiel, pero aun tenia preguntas a las cuales dar respuestas.

-_Linda, en serio se la vas a poner difícil, que no ves que te ama – _Ángela seguía con la mirada clavada en el enorme ramo de narcisos –_ no hagas nada de lo que te arrepientas después._

-_ Si no hizo nada malo, porque tenía que esconderme esa pequeña información, aparte cual es la gran insistencia en que lo perdone… Ángela, ¿No será que tú sabes algo… _

La alarma de accidente biológico interrumpió la pregunta de Brennan, la doctora corrió a tomar de la mano a su amiga para ayudarla a salir de la oficina, Ángela necesitaba ayuda con eso, en esos momentos ya no podía andar ni con su alma. Caminaron lo más pronto posible al salir de la oficina se encontraron con Cam.

_-Doctora Brennan será mejor que salga y saque de aquí a Ángela, no se conque nuevo experimento está jugando ahora Hodgins y Wendell._

_-¿pero está bien Hodgins? – _preguntaba una Ángela con un tono de voz de preocupación.

_-Al parecer sí, pero tengo que ir a supervisar todo – _Cam comenzó a caminar al lado contrario de ellas, hacia la oficina de Hodgins. _–Salgan de aquí, lo más pronto posible. _

_-Cualquier cosa me llamas Cam –_Gritaba Ángela, siendo llevada por Brennan. Cam volteo la cara asegurándose que la doctora no la viera y guiño el ojo a Ángela y levanto el pulgar en señal de que todo había salido bien.

_-Tenlo por seguro Ang _

_- anda Ángela, ayúdame un poco si de por si llevo la gran mayoría de tu peso con tal de sacarte lo más pronto posible y tú te pones difícil. – _Cruzaron las puertas de vidrio del Jeffersonian –_ listo creo que desde aquí tendrás que caminar tu sola, ya no hay tanta prisa. _

_-Cariño, gracias. Puedo pedirte de favor que me lleves a mi casa, es que en la mañana me vine con Jack y pues el ahora está ahí dentro encerrado y no pienso esperarlo aquí afuera. _

_- anda vamos, el auto esta en el estacionamiento, aparte; tengo que hablar contigo._

* * *

**Y biien, que les parecio el capitulo?...**

**comenten son libres de decir que les parece, amenazas de todo son bienvenidas me encanta saber mucho que es lo que piensan**

_**GRACIAS POR LEER Y POR DEJAR COMMENT, DE TODO CORAZON Y SINCERAMENTE GRACIAS**_

_**y también quiero agradecer a una amiga muy especial, MAYUMI por enseñarme ya hace mucho el grandioso mundo de los fics y por apoyarme al recién publicar mi Fic. **_

_**Créanme que cuando les digo que si no fuera por su opinión al respecto esta historia hubiera acabado en el primer capitulo. GRACIAS **_

**ahora si me despido, SaludoOs! :D**


	6. Chapter 6 Part I

**Aqui esta la continuacion, el capi esta dividido en dos partes, las siguiente parte probablemente la publica hoy mas tarde o hasta mañana. Gracias a todos por su reviews.**

_**Tambien quisiera hacer una pequeña peticion, a todos aquellos que se encuentren en posibilidades de ayudar a nuestros hermanos Japoneses, lo hicieran de verdad. Y tambien que rezaran (si sonr religiosos) y mandaran todas sus buenas vibras hacia esa nacion, para que se recuperen pronto de toda perdida, economica y moral.  **_

**********DISCLAIMER: Los personajes aqui mencionados no son mios, pertenecen a los productores Hart Hanson y Barry Josephson y de Kathy Reichs. Siendo la cadena televisora FOX dueña del copyright**

**********Sin mas que decir, les dejo el capitulo 6 (parte 1)**

* * *

El sonido de su celular la despertó, poco a poco fue abriendo sus ojos acostumbrándose a la luminosidad, aun era temprano. Mientras despertaba por completo recordaba el por qué se encontraba en su departamento a esas horas. La alarma biológica.

Se encontraba en el sillón de su departamento, ni siquiera había alcanzado a llegar su dormitorio, estaba demasiado cansada y lo último que recordaba era llegar a su departamento y tirarse en el sofá. El celular volvió a timbrar, se levanto del sillón acomodándose el cabello y estiro su mano para alcanzar el celular que se encontraba en el suelo.

-¿_Como rayos llego ahí? – _Se pregunto a sí misma –_ Brennan…._

_-Doctora Brennan que bueno que contesta_

_-¿Qué pasa Cam? –_ la voz adormilada que tenia, poco a poco iba desapareciendo.

-_Creo que es necesario que venga al laboratorio, tenemos una especia de problema. _

_-¿Pero qué clase de problema? –_ Brennan se levanto y camino al baño todavía teléfono en mano.

- _Será mejor que venga y lo vea por usted misma. _

_-¿Hodgins está bien? ¿No le ha pasado nada verdad? – _la voz de Brennan tenía un tono de preocupación, mientras recordaba la alarma biológica y como había tenido que sacar a Ángela del laboratorio.

-_Si, nadie está herido, es solo que…. – _Cam se quedo callada por uno momentos, un hecho que no paso desapercibido para la doctora – _Tenemos un cadáver nuevo_

_- ¿un caso nuevo? Pero Booth no me ha llamado_

- _Ahh no es que… mejor venga Brennan para que inicie con la exploración del cadáver ¿le parece?, cuando venga ya le explicare todo._

_-Está bien Cam, voy para allá. –_ colgó el teléfono, se miro en el espejo, corrigió su maquillaje que tenía corrido y acomodo su cabello. Salió a la sala y tomo su abrigo, celular y bolsa, y camino directo a su coche para emprender el camino a el laboratorio.

El trayecto hacia el laboratorio fue despabilándose, cada vez mas bostezaba mas, se sentía demasiado agotada como para ir al laboratorio, pero el trabajo era el trabajo y ella amaba su trabajo asi que no podía negarse.

Entro al edificio, pero cuando llego al departamento de Ciencias Forense, todo estaba en penumbras. Abrió con su tarjeta las puertas de cristal. No había nadie allí todo estaba apagado, solamente se veía a lo lejos que salía luz ¿de su oficina? Saco su celular y con la poca luz que podía producir la pantalla de este, comenzó a iluminar su andar.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de su oficina guardo su celular y camino lento, evitando chocar con algún objeto y aguzando el oído por si llegaba a escuchar algún ruido extraño, abrió la puerta de su oficina y se asomo.

-_¿Cam?... ¿Estás aquí?_ – llamo sin obtener respuesta alguna. Fue hasta su escritorio buscando alguna nota. Y la encontró, pero no era de la persona que ella se imaginaba.

"_En la bolsa hay un vestido, póntelo. Con amor Booth"_

Levanto la vista a su escritorio y ahí estaba la bolsa. Saco el vestido y lo observo detenidamente. Era un vestido excesivamente elegante, sencillo pero muy elegante. Ese sería el estilo vestido que ella usaría para una fiesta de las que organizaba el Jeffersonian en conjunto con el FBI.

Entro al cuarto de baño de su oficina. 10 minutos después ya estaba fuera, mirándose en el espejo. Sin duda era un gran vestido. Strapless, corte imperio, en un color rojo vino, con una cintilla con pedrería incrustada; una gran caída y poco ceñido al cuerpo. Hizo un pequeño recogido en su cabello para darle un toque más formal al vestido. En la bolsa se encontraba el par de zapatillas perfectas para ese vestido, las cuales se calzo.

Sonó su celular el cual había dejado en el escritorio, pero en cuanto se aproximo dejo de sonar. Pero una nota, nuevamente se encontraba sobre el escritorio.

"_Cuando estés lista, puedes salir"_

Fue inevitable que una sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro. Suspiro, y camino levantando un poco el vestido para asi evitar que arrastrara y se atorara con las zapatillas. En cuanto dio dos pasos fuera de su oficina, las luces de esta se apagaron dejándola en penumbras. Pero poco a poco unas pequeñas luces empezaban a iluminar una mesa para dos en la segunda planta del laboratorio.

-_Te ves maravillosa –_ la voz tan conocida y anhelada por ella, la hizo sobresaltarse. Volteo hacia donde provenía la voz y se topo con un su agente favorito, recargado en la barandilla de las escaleras con dos copas de vino tinto en las manos, vistiendo un muy elegante Frac en negro, camisa blanca y una corbata en negra.

El corazón de Brennan comenzó a latir frenéticamente, desde siempre el verlo con un traje de fiesta le parecía que resaltaba sus mayores rasgos físicos haciéndolo lucir fantástico y como el caballero que era.

-_Y tú no te quedas nada atrás _– Brennan camino acercándose y tomando una copa de vino de sus manos. –_ y, ¿a qué se debe que tengamos esta maravillosa velada?_

_-No seas impaciente, ya lo sabrás – _Booth le dedico su gran sonrisa tan sexy, que haría desmayarse a cualquier mujer _- ¿Me permites? _– Booth ofreció su brazo a Brennan para ayudarla a subir.

_-Con todo gusto _– Respondió Brennan tomando el brazo de Booth.

Subieron las escaleras, al subir Brennan se pudo dar cuenta de la forma en que estaba arreglado todo, desde arriba la poca luz que generaban los pequeños focos iluminaban de una forma romántica el laboratorio.

Ese lugar donde generalmente se encontraba una mesa grande y unos cuantos sillones, parecía un lugar completamente distinto. Una pequeña mesa cuadrada perfectamente adornada con manteles, velas y un pequeño arreglo de flores era el centro de todo. Una alfombra roja adornaba el piso. Las pequeñas luces bajaban desde el techo iluminando y simulando una noche estrellada solo para dos.

Booth separo la silla para que Brennan se sentara. Tomo asiento en la silla que se encontraba enfrente de la doctora.

_-Ahora si me dirás ¿de qué se trata todo esto? –_ Pregunto Brennan tomando el último trago de su copa de vino. Booth hizo una seña, y de la nada salió un camarero con una botella de vino tinto, rellenando la copa ya vacía de la Doctora. –_ asi que es servicio completo, eh? _

-_solo lo mejor para la mejor –_ chocaron sus copas y cada uno tomo un pequeño trago de vino -_ ¿esta delicioso, verdad?_

_-Si –_ Brennan volteaba a ver a todos lados -_ Oh, Booth esto es… Maravilloso. De verdad_

-_ Lo sé, pero no hubiera podido hacer esto solo, mañana tendremos que agradecer a unas cuantas personas. _

Dos meseros se aproximaron cada uno con un plato en mano. Los depositaron en la mesa, enfrente de cada uno de los comensales y destaparon en platillo antes de retirarse.

-_ Comida thai! –_ Para Brennan esto era cada vez más perfecto –_ y bien a quien tendremos que agradecer. _

_- a Ángela, a Cam y a…. Hannah. –_ el nombre de la reportera salió como un susurro. Brennan dejo caer los palillos y volteo a ver a Booth con unos ojos furiosos. –_ Pero antes de que te alteres, ¿Me dejas explicarte? –_ la sonrisa de Booth era irresistible, como Brennan le podía decir que no cuando utilizaba como arma su grandiosa sonrisa de comercial de pasta dental.

-_ Está bien, adelante –_ Brennan tomo nuevamente los palillos y comenzó a comer.

- _Bueno, le debemos dar las gracias a Ángela, por ese maravilloso vestido y zapatos que traes puestos – _decía esto mientras miraba de arriba a lo poco abajo que podía ver a la doctora.

-_lo suponía, se que tienes buen gusto, pero esto es muy Ángela. _

_-Le tenemos que dar las gracias a Cam porque ella se encargo de que el Laboratorio estuviera listo, solo para nosotros. _

_-De ahí viene todo eso de "la alarma biológica" – _recalco haciendo con las manos unas comillas – _Todo fue para sacarme del laboratorio_

Booth hizo un gesto con la copa de vino en mano asintiendo a lo que Brennan acababa de decir.

_-¿y Hannah? –_ los meseros se acercaron para tomar los platos ya vacios. Las velas ya estaban a medio derretir.

-_Digamos que ella consiguió al mejor chef en comida Thai _

_-Punto a su favor. _

En ese momento una melodía en el piano lleno el laboratorio, un pianista tocaba desde la plataforma "Always on my mind", mientras un cantante con una maravillosa voz acompañaba la pista al estilo Michael Bublè.

-¿_Me permite esta pieza? _– Booth se levanto, extendiéndole la mano a Brennan para bailar.

_-Sera un placer _– tomo la mano de Booth y se separaron unos cuantos pasos de la mesas. Coloco la mano derecha sobre la mano del agente, mientras la otra la colocaba en el hombro del agente. Este colocaba su brazo libre en la cintura de Brennan atrayéndola hacia él mientras seguían el ritmo de la música.

_**Maybe I didn't treat you**__**  
**__**Quite as good as I should have**__**  
**__**Maybe I didn't love you**__**  
**__**Quite as often as I could have**__**  
**__**Little things I should have said and done**__**  
**__**I just never took the time**_

_-Creo que es más que perfecta la canción, porque siempre has estado en mi mente – _El agente deposito un pequeño y tierno beso a la doctora __

_**You were always on my mind**__**  
**__**(You were always on my mind)**__**  
**__**You were always on my mind**_

_**-**__Pues estos últimos días tal pareciera que no –_ con un tono de sarcasmo la doctora contesto. – _Ahora si me vas a contestar ¿Por qué no me dijiste de Hannah?___

_**Maybe I didn't hold you**__**  
**__**All those lonely, lonely times**__**  
**__**And I guess I never told you**__**  
**__**I'm so happy that you're mine**__**  
**__**If I make you feel second best**__**  
**__**Girl, I'm so sorry I was blind**_

_**-**__Te la debo, quiero arreglar las cosas entre nosotros, asi que aquí va la historia – _hizo dar una vuelta a la doctora para después volverla a tomar por la cintura. __

_**You were always on my mind**__**  
**__**(You were always on my mind)**__**  
**__**You were always on my mind**_

_**-**__Te escucho – _Brennan puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Booth y le dio un largo beso, mientras él la tomaba por la cintura sin perder el ritmo de la canción. __

_**Tell me, tell me that your sweet love hasn't died**__**  
**__**Give me, give me one more chance**__**  
**__**To keep you satisfied, satisfied**___

_**Little things I should have said and done**__**  
**__**I just never took the time**__**  
**__**You were always on my mind**_

Escucharon el cambio de melodía, ahora solo se escuchaba el piano con una linda melodía romántica y lenta, y se separaron.

_-yo me entere que Hannah estaba aquí por las noticias, escuche que la televisora anunciaba que había vuelto, en ese momento no dude en llamarla._

_-¿Qué tu le llamaste? _– Brennan hizo hacia atrás su cabeza para poder ver mejor a Booth. Intento alejarse pero las manos de Booth la acercaron más hacia él.

-_Si, yo le llame, tenía que arreglar las cosas con ella. A lo mejor en su momento me rompió el corazón, pero ahora estoy contigo y siempre pensé que entre ella y yo podía haber una buena relación amistosa entre nosotros. Asi que la cite para vernos._

**Continuara...**

**

* * *

**

**comenten son libres de decir que les parece, amenazas de todo son bienvenidas me encanta saber mucho que es lo que piensan. ****me despido, SaludoOs! :D Nos leemos cuando actualize **


	7. Chapter 6 Part II

**aqui esta la continuacion del capi 6... esta vez dejare todos los comentarios hasta el final. Si quisieran ambientar un poco mientras leen, cualquier canción de Hans zimmer para la película de "_The Holiday"_ puede ser usada, era lo que escuchaba mientras escribia :P**

******DISCLAIMER: Los personajes aqui mencionados no son mios, pertenecen a los productores Hart Hanson y Barry Josephson y de Kathy Reichs. Siendo la cadena televisora FOX dueña del copyright.**

******ahora si sin mas preambulos**

* * *

_Flashback_

_Tarde lluviosa en DC, una de las tantas tardes lluviosas que generalmente había en DC. Se encontraba tomando una taza de café humeante en una cafetería totalmente nueva para él. La campanilla sonó anunciando que alguien abría la puerta. Volteo la vista y allí estaba la mujer a la que esperaba. _

_ -Y bien ¿de qué querías hablar conmigo? – Hannah contesto cortantemente, se sentía rara en esta situación, la última vez que había hablado con él, le había dicho que dejara su departamento y se fuera de su vida. Fue cuando tomo la decisión de volver a Afganistán._

_-Hola – Booth se sentía realmente incomodo en la situación, quería arreglar las cosas pero ahora las palabras habían huido de su boca. – ¿Cómo estas Hannah?_

_-¿en serio? Nada más me llamaste para un café y actualizarnos en nuestras vidas _

_- no realmente, no. Te llame porque quiero arreglar las cosas contigo. Sé que lo nuestro no termino de la mejor forma posible, pero creo que al final las cosas salieron bien para los dos, o al menos para mí sí. _

_Hannah escuchaba las palabra de Booth detenidamente, le dolió el que a pesar de que ella denegara el querer casarse con él, no hubieran seguido juntos. Lo amaba, en ese momento hubiera cambiado todo en ella solo para estar con él. Pero las cosas ahora eran distintas y no podía cambiar eso. _

_-Me alegro que las cosas salieran bien para ti también – Hannah tomaba un poco de su taza de café – el regresar a Afganistán me sirvió mucho, pensé y puse mis prioridades en orden. _

_-¿De verdad? Me alegro realmente por ti. – Booth tenía una sonrisa sincera en su rostro – pero creo que necesito decir todo lo que venía a explicarte para que, si entre nosotros puede haber una amistad, quede todo aclarado y no quede ningún tipo de rencores. _

_-Adelante, te escucho _

_- Primero que nada tengo que decir, que te ame, pero como algún día dije, uno puede amar a muchas personas pero siempre va a haber a alguien a quien amas mas. – Booth trago saliva, se sentía bastante incomodo diciendo esas palabras, unas palabras que antes le había mencionado a Brennan, cuando decía e intentaba convencerse de que nunca mas iba a volver a enamorarse. _

_- Y yo no era y nunca fui la persona a la que amas mas – Booth se atraganto con su propia saliva mientras escuchaba que Hannah le robaba las palabras de la mente – Seeley, no te preocupes, siempre lo supe._

_Ahora Hannah era la que inhalaba un poco, para continuar con lo que tenía que decir. _

_-La relación que tenias con Temperance, nunca creí el que solo eran y habían sido compañeros de trabajo, cualquiera con buen sentido de la razón se daría cuenta que ustedes dos tenían algo. – las lagriman comenzaban a agolparse en los ojos de Hannah, esa parte de su vida ya estaba superada, pero tal parecía que necesitaba esta charla para dar por fin el carpetazo final a todo – pero después parecía que tal vez yo si tuviera una pequeña esperanza en toda esa relación cuando rechazaste a Brennan cuando te confeso todo. _

_- Y yo creía haberla superado en ese momento. _

_-Déjame continuar – Hannah hizo callar a Booth, necesitaba soltar el cómo se sentía respecto – pero después me propusiste matrimonio, me asuste, realmente no soy una mujer de las que se casan. Pero lo que más me asusto fue que parecía un acto de impulsividad, un acto del cual lo más seguro después te arrepentirías. Necesitaba que pensaras más las cosas, te pedí que siguiéramos adelante pero el daño ya estaba hecho. _

_-Me decepcione tanto, creí que el casarme y tener una familia no era para mí. – La mirada de Hannah fue incrédula pero divertida – Lo sé suena un tanto dramático pero asi me sentí. _

_- Y me fui, sintiéndome horrible por lo que te había hecho. Pero antes llame a Temperance, no te podía dejar solo en esas condiciones. Simplemente desee que ustedes dos, par de cabezas duras, fueran felices juntos. _

_- Y te agradezco eso, porque Temperance y Yo somos pareja ahora –La sonrisa de Booth al decir eso no podría ser más grande – ella es mi alguien, ella es mi persona a la que siempre amare mas. Perdóname Hannah si te llegue a herir –Booth estiro su mano para alcanzar la de Hannah – De verdad lo siento, pero ella es la persona con la que puedo pasar 30, 40 o 50 años. _

_- Lo sé y ahora lo confirmo ella es "Tu persona", la perfecta que es perfecta para ti. Me alegro que las cosas hayan salido bien para los dos._

_Booth sonrió al sentir que a pesar de que el aseguraba haberle hecho daño a Hannah, las cosas estaban bien entre ellos dos, nunca estuvo en sus planes herirla, pedirle de esa forma que sacara sus cosas de su departamento; es que simplemente él no era asi y al razonar bien las cosas después de eso se sintió terrible. Pero ahora todo tenía una nueva pinta, ya todo estaba arreglado y no podría estar mejor. Tenía a su hijo, a la mujer que amaba a su lado y el único cargo de conciencia que le quedaba ya no estaba en su mente, en ese momento ya era todo parte del pasado. _

_-Y bien, cuéntame ¿Cómo están las cosas entre tú y Temperance? Lo más seguro es que ya tienen planes de boda – Hannah preguntaba emocionada, para ella esa pequeña piedra en el zapato llamada Booth por fin había salido y de la mejor forma posible. _

_- Este… emm… no nosotros no tenemos planes. No se lo he pedido ni lo hare._

_-¿pero por qué no? – Hannah intentaba leerle la expresión a Booth pero tenía que admitirlo, había perdido la práctica. – Siempre ha sido tu sueño casarte, formar una familia, y que más que a lado de la mujer que amas. _

_- No es que no quiera, y como bien dices tú lo quiero es lo que más anhelo – Booth tomo aire, tocar ese tema tan delicado dolía en una parte de su pecho – Pero conozco a Temperance, y sé que ella piensa mal del matrimonio y no quiero alejarla de mi al pedirle matrimonio. _

_Booth dejo la mirada clavada en su taza de café ya vacía, la mesera se acerco a rellenar su tasa. Levanto la mirada para agradecer a la mujer que acababa de servir más café humeante. _

_-Booth… - Esta vez fue Hannah quien acerco su mano para colocarla sobre la del agente – Temperance te ama, aun cuando lo negaba, yo sabía que te amaba. Ella siempre ha buscado lo mejor para ti, quiere lo mejor para ti. Y sé que estar al lado tuyo es lo que más quiere en la vida. _

_-Pero ella no es creyente en el matrimonio _

_- Pero si es creyente en este amor que ustedes dos se tienen, y sé que para estar con ella no es un requisito para ti el que estén casados, pero si es algo que tu anhelas que te haría demasiado feliz. Y estoy completamente segura que ella también sabe lo que tu más anhelas, entonces ¿Por qué se negaría a complacer al hombre al cual ama? _

_- lo que… lo que tu estas… me estas queriendo decir es que…. – Booth no podía ni hablar, esta charla la espero de cualquiera, de Cam, de Ángela inclusive hasta de Sweets, pero ¿de Hannah? _

_-Que arriesgues todo por ella, que le pidas que sea tu mujer, no te puedo asegurar que es lo que te responderá Temperance, pero tengo un presentimiento – Hannah le dedico una sonrisa de confianza a Booth. _

_- Pero no puedo hacerlo asi como asi, ella se merece algo especial, ella es especial – la mente de Booth se había ido a otro lado – tiene que ser todo perfecto para ese día_

_- y será algo especial te lo aseguro, será algo planeado por Seeley Booth, ¿qué puede ser mas especial que eso? _

_- y tu vas a ayudarme en esto – la frase sorprendió a Hannah, sinceramente no se esperaba eso – Primero lo primero, tengo que escoger el anillo _

_Fin de flashback_

Y ahí se encontraba el, arrodillado frente a ella en la pequeña pista de baile improvisada a un lado de la mesa. El pianista seguía tocando música de fondo, melodías simplemente y sencillamente románticas.

-_Oh no, Booth no lo hagas – _sabía lo que se avecinaba, la expresión de su cara era una mezcla de sorpresa, nerviosismo, alegría y preocupación. No estaba segura de que sería lo que le respondería si soltaba aquella pregunta.

-_Lo hare, porque te amo, y necesito saber qué es lo que piensas - _ Booth levantaba la cabeza para poder mirarla a los ojos, inhalo y exhalo un par de veces, necesitaba agarrar un poco de valor, estaba seguro pero de la respuesta no lo estaba tanto.

Brennan lo miraba a los ojos. Los ojos de ambos, esos grandes ojos chocolatosos y los hermosos ojos azules como el océano se miraban fijamente y transmitían demasiadas emociones. Parecía que tenían una conversación ahí mismo, una conversación que parecía tener más de mil palabras pero sin decirlas.

_-Temperance Brennan… te amo porque al pasar el día contigo mi ropa huele a tu perfume, porque quiero que seas tú la última persona a la que le hable antes de dormirme por las noches, porque tu sonrisa ilumina mi vida y asi como me hace reír a carcajadas me puede hacer llorar. Porque no imagino una vida sin ti a mi lado, simplemente no la concibo, y porque quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo durante 30, 40 y 50 años y poder decir "siempre supe que eras tú" - _ las lagrimas una a una se iban arremolinando en los ojos de Booth – _porque aun tengo más de mil razones para decirte que te amo y el por qué te amo. Temperance Brennan ¿te casarías conmigo?_

Booth abrió una pequeña caja negra aterciopelada, mostrando un anillo de oro blanco, con un hermoso diamante rodeado por dos delfines que se unían simulando darse un beso y con otros dos diamantes diminutos en la zona de sus ojos.

Por la cara de Brennan rodaban unas lagrimas, lagrimas de felicidad eso era seguro, era lo más bello que alguien le podría haber dicho en la vida, y el hecho de que Booth se lo hubiera dicho simplemente lo hacía perfecto. El anillo era precioso, maravilloso… perfecto, perfecto para ella.

Brennan quedo en silencio por un buen rato, la sonrisa de Booth poco a poco se fue difuminando de su sonrisa, de sentirse el hombre más feliz sobre la faz de la tierra sentía que en ese mismo instante lo arrojaban al inframundo. Brennan no dejaba de soltar lagrimas, pequeñas lagrimas haciéndolas rodar por sus mejillas, pero la cara que Booth veía era inexpresiva, hasta que al fin Brennan logro hablar

_-Pero sabes que el matrimonio es solo una institución arcaica – _La sonrisa del rostro de Booth desapareció por completo, pero una sonrisa se dibujaba en el rostro de Brennan _– pero por estar a tu lado haría eso y más, por poderte tenerte a mi lado y poder reclamarte como mío lo haría. Si Seeley Booth, si quiero casarme contigo. _

La sonrisa volvió al rostro de Booth, levanto su mirada haciéndola toparse nuevamente con los ojos azules que amaría toda su vida. Y fue ahí cuando noto y confirmo la respuesta de su ahora prometida. Se levanto, y sin previo aviso, la beso tomando su rostro entre sus manos, la beso tierna y lentamente. Poco a poco sus manos llegaron a su cintura haciéndola acercase mas a él y curveando un poco su espalda hacia atrás como si fuera una vieja película. Las manos de ella rodearon su cuello. En busca de aire, la enderezo y pego su frente a la de ella mirándola a los ojos.

-_¿puedo? – _Booth le mostro el anillo a Brennan tomándole la mano izquierda, ella solo asintió, mientras el deslizaba con delicadeza el anillo en su dedo anular.

-_Te amo Temperance Brennan – _dije besándoles sus labios, un simple beso puro y casto.

-_ Te amo Seeley Booth – _dijo regresándole el beso

Caminaron a la mesa, el mesero se acerco por detrás de Brennan para ayudarla con la silla al sentarse, pero ella se quedo parada esperando que Booth tomara asiento.

-_Creo que ya no debería tomar más vino – _Booth torno su cara a una cara de preocupación, no la había visto tomar más que una copa de vino, eso era muy poco a comparación de lo que antes ella podría aguantar –_ aparte creo que me lo propusiste en el momento justo, no creo que un vestido de novia en mis condiciones se vería bien._

Cuando decía esto último, se puso de perfil y con la mano simulo su próximo vientre abultado. Booth se levanto de inmediato y se aproximo a ella cargándola por los aires mientras unía sus labios nuevamente con los de ella

-_Esto simplemente hace a la velada perfecta, en maravillosa –_ susurro al oído de ella con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

_Flashback_

_-Ángela creo que estoy embarazada – soltó asi sin más preámbulos la noticia a su amiga que se encontraba en el asiento de copiloto. _

_-¡¿QUEEE? – los decibeles de la voz de Ángela subieron muchísimo más de lo normal._

_-Creo que estoy embarazada, estos días me encuentro realmente muy cansada y sin apetito. – no mostraba preocupación alguna, es mas pareciera que estaba feliz con la noticia de tal vez estar embarazada, era algo que ya antes había buscado de la manera "incorrecta" como decía Booth, pero ahora, ahora las cosas estaban hechas correctamente. _

_-Cariño, no te puedes quedar con la duda – Ángela tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro, un rostro que ya detonaba cansancio por el avanzado embarazo en el que ella se encontraba - ¡Frena!_

_Grito Ángela, haciendo que por instinto, Brennan colocara y pisara a fondo el freno del auto. _

_-Ang, ¿estás bien? ¿Le pasa algo al bebe? – Brennan preocupada porque su mejor amiga hubiera entrado en trabajo de parto se desabrocho el cinturón de seguridad y se volteo hacia ella. _

_- Yo estoy bien y el bebé también lo está, pero que no lo vez ahí hay una farmacia – abrió la puerta del copiloto con monedero en mano – ahorita regreso._

_Antes de que Brennan pudiera reaccionar, Ángela ya estaba de regreso_

_-Toma llegas a tu casa y te realizas esta prueba casera, cualquier resultado quiero saberlo. _

_Ángela tenía demasiada satisfacción en el rostro, "ahora si tenemos un final de felices por siempre" pensó. _

_El trayecto a la casa de Ángela fue en silencio, uno de los mayordomos de la casa de Hodgins se acercaron, en cuanto aparco el coche frente a la puerta, a ayudar a bajar a la mujer embarazada._

_-Cariño, asegúrate de que si es positivo, solo tomes una copa de vino – le guiño el ojo y subió las pequeñas escaleras que subían a la entrada de la casa. _

_Una Brennan confundida por este último comentario, arranco el coche con destino hacia su departamento con una prueba casera de embarazo en el asiento del copiloto. _

_Fin flashback._

* * *

**Bien ahora si primero que nada graciias por los comentarios y reviews, son como pequeñas dosis de Prozac para mi organismo =p**

**Segundo, parte de mi inspiración para la declaración d amor es de la película "_Cuando Harry conoció a Sally" _ y la otra parte es de mi propia cosecha :D**

**ya nada mas faltaria el Epilogo, para el cual tengo varia ideas y aun no me decido por cual, aun no empiezo a escribirlo pero lo mas seguro es que escribire unas dos que tres. Pero como ya dije antes son libres de expresar lo que quiieran, si alguine gusta proponer alguna idea, es simplemente bienvenida. **

_**GRACIAS POR LEER Y POR DEJAR REVIEW, DE TODO **CORAZÓN** Y SINCERAMENTE GRACIAS**_

_******ahora si me despido, SaludoOs! :D**  
_


	8. Epilogo

Las luces de la ciudad de Washington comenzaban a encenderse a la vez que el astro rey comenzaba a ocultarse en el horizonte. Una mujer se asomaba por la ventana de su departamento, admirando la belleza del ocaso.

-_Cariño, ya llegue –_ La voz de Booth resonaba por todo el departamento. Brennan en ningún momento contesto, seguía con la mirada perdida mirando la ciudad.

Los brazos de Booth la abrazaron por detrás, haciéndola regresar a la realidad, los labios del agente rozaron sus mejillas haciéndolas sonrojarse y llenarse de un calor ahora ya tan familiar. ¿Algún día dejaría de tener esa reacción? Esperaba que no, todas esas sensaciones la hacían sentir especial, amada y bella, sobre todo bella

-_Buenas noches, amor - _ se giro sobre sus pies para besar en los labios a Booth.

_-¿Cómo están mis dos princesas bellas? -_ Booth se agachaba para colocar su oído en el vientre más que abultado de Brennan, de ya casi 8 meses de embarazo.

_- ¿Bella? Booth ya estoy demasiado gorda_ - la doctora nunca había sido una de las personas que se preocupara por la forma de su cuerpo, siempre había sido delgada y de buen cuerpo, ahora sabía que era normal el cambio físico que se generaba en su anatomía, pero las hormonas la volvían más sensible y el cambio en su físico había sido "demasiado pronto".

-_Claro, inmensamente bella, más que bella debería decir, estas hermosa_ – se levanto Booth para mirarla a los ojos mientras colocaba sus manos en el vientre de la doctora. Brennan siempre sabía que Booth le diría cosas tan lindas y halagadoras, lo sabía, y aun asi buscaba esas palabras, mientras maldecía al mar de hormonas que se generaba en su interior. Las voz de Booth siempre la calmaban a ella y a la bebe, pero en estos momentos las cosas eran diferentes.

_- Oh_- las manos de Brennan volaron a su vientre colocándolas a los lados de la Booth – _Eso fue una gran patada_

- _Si, la sentí_ – la sonrisa del agente era enorme que abarcaba gran parte de su rostro – _Creo que sabe que traje la cena_

- _¿trajiste la comida thai que te pedí?_ – la mirada de niña pequeña cuando le compraban un juguete nuevo apareció en el rostro de Brennan. Los antojos que el embarazo traía consigo en general no eran tan extraños, básicamente consistían en comida Thai casi todas las noches, el problema era que se le antojaban a altas horas de las noches, pero eso no era impedimento para que Booth se las consiguiera.

- _Esta en el comedor_ – decía Booth mientras la abrazaba por los hombros acompañándola hacia el comedor. – _tuve que regresarme para ir al restaurante por la comida, prácticamente ya estaba fuera del departamento cuando me marcaste_ – deposito un tierno beso protector en la cabeza de la doctora y se adelanto para sacar los platos y "preparar" la mesa. Brennan iba caminando lentamente, el peso de la bebe ya era mucho.

- _Lo sé, lo siento, pero es que tengo mucha hambre_ – grito para que Booth alcanzara a escucharla. Un fuerte dolor la hizo detenerse a mitad del camino, deteniéndose de la pared e inclinándose un poco, pasados unos segundos pudo enderezarse y seguir caminando – _parece que la bebe está muy inquieta el día de hoy._

- _Ya quieres salir y conocer a tu papi, ¿verdad hermosa? - _ Booth se encontraba hablándole a la bebe.

- _No lo creo, aun faltan mínimo 4 semanas para que el embarazo se considere_ _completo y nazca_ – Brennan hacia todo lo posible por que la nena naciera en la fecha estimada de parto, se preocupaba por las fechas como buena madre novata – _aunque ya está demasiado grande y ya sería viable estando fuera de mi organismo, quiero que este todo el tiempo…_ - una nueva "patada" la interrumpió de nuevo, esta vez había sido con mayor intensidad.

- _Bones, creo que esto es señal de que ya quiere salir, son demasiadas "patadas" las que te está dando - _ Booth hizo énfasis la palabra patadas simulando unas comillas en el aire.

- _Booth ¿crees que no sabría diferenciar esos dolores? Soy yo quien la lleva consigo todos los días, se cómo se mueve, aparte estoy completamente calificada como para determinar cuando una mujer está a punto de dar a luz, la sínfisis del pubis tiende a abrirse un poco mas…. –_ la doctora dejo la frase en el aire, una nueva contracción le causaba dolor como para quedarse callada.

Booth nada más se le quedaba viendo divertido mientras ella hablaba, llevando comida a su boca. El también sabía lo que eran los dolores de parto, había estado presente durante toda el proceso del nacimiento de Parker, asi que sabía que las contracciones que Brennan tenía estaban siendo lo bastante frecuentes como para sospechar de que su novia estaba en labor de parto.

-_Booth, creo que será mejor que traigas la maleta, creo que acabo de romper fuente -_ la cara de Brennan era de pánico, la situación a la cual estaba por enfrentarse la conocía a la perfección… de manera teórica claro, pero ahora se encontraba frente a frente y no sabía cómo reaccionar - _ pero aun faltan mínimo 4 semanas para la fecha. _

El agente se levanto tan tranquilamente de la silla y camino al cuarto que habían decorado para la nueva integrante de la familia, tomo la pañalera y la maleta que estaban a un lado de la puerta.

-_¡Booth!... ¡¿por qué tardas tanto? - _ Brennan gritaba, mientras Booth solo se sonreía y se mantenía lo más calmado posible, si Brennan era la que estaba nerviosa, el tenía que ser quien estuviera tranquilo, alguno de los dos tenía que estar tranquilo.

-_ya voy no tienes porque impacientarte – _Brennan ya se encontraba en el marco de la puerta del apartamento con las llaves de SUV en la mano – _prenderé la torreta de la camioneta para llegar rápidamente al hospital, todo está fríamente calculado – _Beso los labios de la doctora mientras cerraba la puerta del apartamento.

-_Si claro, "fríamente calculado"… como tú no tienes los dolores _

Una sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de Booth ante esta frase, su novia, la gran Antropóloga Forense Temperance Brennan, la mejor del país, estaba a punto de dar a luz y estaba al borde de la histeria, ella que siempre había sido tan seria y racional estaba perdiendo lo último de la racionalidad que le quedaba, y quien no si los dolores que tenia a cualquiera le harían perder la racionalidad y los estribos

….

El blanco pasillo estaba precitamente solo, se veía doctores y enfermeras pasar de vez en cuando, solo se encontraba un hombre de traje dando vueltas de un lado a otro impacientemente, se tomaba la cabeza, se jalaba el cabello, se aflojaba la corbata y se la volvía a colocar; hacia esto una y otra vez. Al fondo del pasillo una mujer se acercaba corriendo a él, detrás de ella su marido.

-Booth… - Ángela decía acercándose razonablemente al agente para no gritar, tenía que controlarse, era un hospital, no podía andar gritando por ahí como siempre lo hacía. - ¿Dónde está?

-En la sala de parto – se acerco a Ángela para saludarla – pero no me han dejado entrar, al doctor no le guste que este alguien ajeno a personal médico, de todos modos creo que hubiera sido muy inútil ahí dentro.

Ángela se acerco mirándolo tiernamente, y lo abrazo, pocas veces se veía a Booth asi de vulnerable, en busca de apoyo.

-¿Has llamado ya a Max y Russ? Porque puedo pedirle a Hodgins que lo haga

-No te preocupes ya lo ha hecho Brennan, en cuanto te colgó les marco, pero tardaran un día en venir

De pronto los gritos de una mujer salían de la sala de partos, el pasillo que hasta hace unos momentos era simplemente silencioso ya no lo era mas, Booth se acerco corriendo a la puerta asomándose por la pequeña ventana de la entrada a la sala de partos, una enfermera salió y le entrego una bata quirúrgica y unas botas esterilizadas.

-Póngaselo, y entre, su esposa lo necesita.

Booth no dudo ni un segundo para empezar a ponerse la bata, Ángela le ayudaba a amarrarla por detrás, y se coloco las botas de la forma en que pudo y entro a la sala. Brennan, bañada en sudor le sonrió en cuanto lo vio y estiro el brazo para que se acercara, Booth tomo su mano y se coloco detrás de la cabeza de Brennan

-Muy bien Brennan, lo has hecho muy bien; ahora necesito que vuelvas a pujar y lo mantengas asi hasta que yo cuente hasta 10 – Brennan empezó a respirar cada vez más rápido, buscando la mirada de Booth y sosteniéndola – bien, esta es la última vez, ya casi veo la cabeza del bebe.

-La bebe – corrigió Booth, estaba muy nervioso, la única comparación al sentimiento que tenia ahora era el nacimiento de Parker. Ahora estaba frente a la misma situación pero con diferente mujer, ahora sabia que la mujer que se encontraba en trabajo de parto era la indicada, la única con la cual podría pasar el resto de su vida.

- puja Brennan, ahora – el doctor indico, Brennan apretó la mano de Booth con demasiada fuerza, que rápidamente el agente dejo de tener sensibilidad en la punta de sus dedos, "Dios, esta mujer sí que es fuerte"

1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8

Un llanto resonó por toda la habitación, Booth volteo a ver a Brennan con una gran sonrisa y unos ojos que expresaban un cumulo de emociones. En ningún momento soltó la mano de Brennan, se agacho y le dio un tierno beso en la frente y le susurro al oído:

-Ya todo está bien, ¿la escuchaste? Tiene unos grandes pulmones – por su mejilla rodaba una gran lagrima, una gran lagrima llena de alegría, esperanza, pero sobre todo llena de amor. Brennan le correspondió la lagrima, intento levantar la cabeza para buscar a su hija – Tranquila amor, la están atendiendo, todos las exploraciones necesarias, calma.

- Señores Booth, tenemos un pequeño problema aquí. – el doctor se acerco con el bebe en brazos tapada con una sabana. El semblante de los dos lo reflejaba todo, como era posible que cuando las cosas fluían estupendamente bien para los dos algo se les interponían en el camino a su felicidad.

- ¿esta ella bien, doctor? ¿Por favor dígame que tiene?

- El problema aquí es que…. - el Obstetra hizo una pausa eterna para los padres – no es ella, si no el

Booth exhalo al escuchar esa noticia y se quedo en estado de shock

-Es…. Es…. ¿Es un niño? – la cara de sorpresa de Booth aun no se alejaba de él, Brennan lo miraba divertida, parecía padre primerizo, no podía ni siquiera expresar las palabras correctas.

- en hermoso y fuerte niño. 3 Kg 200 gramos 47 cms. – el obstetra acerco el bebe a Brennan y lo dejo en su pecho, la enfermera levanto un poco la camilla para que quedara parcialmente sentada. Sostuvo al bebe en su brazo, el bebe se acerco a su pecho y se quedo ahí, dormido acurrucado por el latir del corazón de su madre. Booth por su parte no podía dejar de mirar esa imagen, la había imaginado demasiadas veces en su cabeza pero no le hacían justicia a lo que ahora veían sus ojos. Abrazo por los hombros a Brennan, mientras los dos admiraban dormir a la obra de su amor.

- Booth, creo que tendremos que cambiar el color de la habitación y unas cuantas cosas más.

* * *

**Yo lo se... tarde mucho, pero no se puede hacer mucho cuando estas con mil y un examenes, trabajo y todo encima... aun me falta un examen antes de salir 2 semanas de vacaciones, aparte acabo de terminarlo, asi que no lo podia subir a medias, eso no me gusta... **

**Una cosita mas... ¿que les parecio? ¿buen final o hago las segunda parte del epilogo? aclaro, aun esta en mi mente**

**Reviews son bienvenidos, y quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que me siguieron de principio a fin, y dejaron sus reviews, Gracias de todo corazon, es dificil para mi estar en una carrera muy pesada, y aun asi darme mi tiempo para escribir y el ver que a muchos les gusta y siguen mi historia es una gran remuneración no económica**

_**"No matter how dark the moment, love and hope are always possible." **_

_**George Chakiris**_


	9. Epilogo 20

**Biien, aqui esta el final alternativo que tenia planeado, lo pueden leer aparte del otro epilogo o lo pueden tomar como secuela, lo que importa es que aqui esta por que varios me lo pidieron, he de decir que al finalizar este Epilogos 2.0 me he emocionado, me agarro la nostalgia. **

**Quiiero agradecer a todos los que me leyeron de principio a fin, se agradece infiitamente la fidelidad en especial a los que comentaron sin cuenta y les agradezco por este medio, por que no tngo forma d comunicarme con ustedes mas que por aqui: Daniela, GAES, bety, Pimar, Karinae, Maryel. Graciias de todo corazon.**

**Sin hacer mas preambulos aqui esta el Epilogo 2.0 disfrútenlo :D **

**********DISCLAIMER: Los personajes aqui mencionados no son mios, pertenecen a los productores Hart Hanson y Barry Josephson y de Kathy Reichs. Siendo la cadena televisora FOX dueña del copyright**

* * *

_-Justin, deja de brincar en el sillón –_Se escuchaba desde una puerta cercana a la sala - _ los sillones son para sentarse. _

_-Pero mamá, ¿Qué no ves? Voy ganando – _le niño de 6 años sostenía en sus manos un control de un videojuego

-_si lo veo –_ la madre se encontraba detrás del niño –_ pero no es necesario que brinques y hagas tanto ruido –_ puso las manos en los hombros del niño e hizo que se sentara - _ te quedan 5 minutos de juego y tendrás que ponerte a terminar tus deberes y pensar en el proyecto de ciencias. _

_- Pero mamá… -_ dijo el niño poniendo una cara de puchero, tenía la misma habilidad que su padre para convencer a la gente con sus ojos chocolate, pero se aprovechaba demasiado de eso, pero pareciera que algunas veces ella ya se encontraba vacunada en contra de ese efecto.

-_nada de peros, Justin te quedan 4 minutos, estas dejando que pase el tiempo, tu tiempo de juego._

Al niño no tuvieron que decirle dos veces siguió jugando, la madre ojiazul planto un beso en la cabeza del niño y se quedo mirando como terminaba de jugar el niño. Unos brazos fornidos la abrazaron por detrás y los labios de su pareja le besaron las mejillas.

-_Hola amor-_ respondió al beso con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-_Bones, deberías dejarlo jugar un poco más, es un niño, tiene derecho a divertirse y jugar_

_-si mamá, quiero jugar un poco mas-_ los dos hombres de la casa se aliaron en su contra y pusieron su cara de puchero mirándola fijamente con sus grandes ojos chocolate.

-_Pero como también tiene derecho, también tiene obligaciones… Apaga ya el juego y sube a terminar tu tarea_

El niño puso una cara de decepción y busco la mirada de su padre, buscando la aprobación para seguir jugando, pero lo único que consiguió fue a su papá poniéndose en su rol de padre.

-_Lo siento campeón, tu mama tiene razón. Sube, yo apago esto – _le dijo su papá acariciándole la cabeza cuando el niño paso al lado de él. Justin subió refunfuñando las escaleras.

-_No vayas a azotar… - _un fuerte golpe la interrumpió – _la puerta - _ la antropóloga suspiro – _Booth tienes que decirle algo, con esos ruidos va a despertar a – _un llanto proveniente del segundo piso la interrumpió - … _Amy._

_-Creo que es necesario que dejes de hablar por un momento, todo lo que dices lo conviertes en realidad - _ Booth se acerco a su esposa y la beso en los labios.

- _ Entonces – _Brennan puso una mirada pensativa - _ te amo y quiero pasar toda mi vida a tu lado. _

_- eso tenlo por seguro, no tienes que pedirlo - _ la volvió a besar, cuando una pequeña niña de cuatro años bajaba por las escaleras con el mayor cuidado posible. Se acerco hasta donde estaban sus padres y jalo el pantalón de Booth para llamar su atención.

-_Princesa - _ Booth se agacho para levantarla a la pequeña niña de rizos cafés y ojos azules.

- _ Papi - _ la niña abrazo a Booth por el cuello - _ Justin, me esperto y me asuto – _la niña comenzó a tallarse los ojos y a bostezar.

- _Amy ¿tienes hambre? – _Brennan le pregunto a su hija cariñosamente juntando sus narices.

- ¡_Si! - _ la niña grito animosamente

-_Que te parece… -_ la mama pensó por un momento - _ Galletas de chocolate con malteada de fresa y un poco de canela_

_- Bones, no le tienes que inducir a la niña tus antojos de embarazada _

_-Pero yo quero alletas – _la niña replico a lo que acababa de decir su padre, Booth la puso en el suelo y la niña salió corriendo con dirección hacia la cocina

-_Se nota que es tu hija –_ Booth beso a Brennan y puso sus manos sobre el vientre de ella, una hermosa pancita de 5 meses, quien iba a creer que después de que no quería tener hijos, iba a terminar con 3 y el extra de ser la madre postiza de Parker cada que lo veía.

-_Deja voy a alcanzarla antes de que se desespere – _beso por última vez rápidamente los labios del agente y siguió por el camino que había recorrido la pequeña Amy. Booth se entretuvo apagando el videojuego de Justin.

_- ¡Justin! – _Grito desde el piso inferior – _tu mama y Amy están comiendo galletas de chocolate, ¿No quieres?_

Escucho abrir la puerta del cuarto de su hijo y camino hacia la cocina, en menos de un minuto su hijo ya había pasado a su lado corriendo por alcanzar galletas, especialidad del abuelo Max. Caminando por el pasillo repleto de fotografías de la familia, en el laboratorio, en eventos especiales, su boda, en el hospital con cada uno de sus hijos, etc. Unas grandes paredes repletas de recuerdos, vivencias, remembranzas.

Caminaba y para cualquier lugar que volteara, las paredes de su casa le recordaban que era feliz y que tenía toda una vida pera terminar siendo feliz junto con sus hijos, su esposa, sus amigos y su familia. Ahora agradecía al destino por haberlo hecho esperar tanto, asi la recompensa por todos los años de espera para encontrar su lugar en la vida era cada vez más grande. A su lado tenia a la mujer de sus sueños, la que le llenaba por completo, la que completaba su alma, la que todos los días aunque estuvieran peleados despertaba a su lado.

Tenía a sus cuatro hijos, Parker estaba en la etapa de la rebeldía ya 15 años, pero sabía que aun asi seguía siendo su héroe, Justin, el primer hijo que tuvo con Temperance, su vivo reflejo pero la personalidad de su mujer y también su inteligencia, Amy la niña de sus ojos, su primera niña y tan parecida a Temperance sus ojos parecían ser una copia exacta del zafiro más extraño y bello del mundo. Y el próximo Bebe que sin saber el sexo de este, ya lo amaba como a todos su hijos.

Su felicidad y placer en la vida estaban completos, al fin podía decir "Soy un hombre completamente feliz y satisfecho con lo que eh hecho en la vida". No cambiaría nada en su vida, ni en la de antes ni en la de ahora, toda su vida, sus experiencias lo habían convertido en el hombre que era ahora. Director de la oficina en DC de Washington, seguía siendo el contacto del FBI con el Jeffersonian, eso era algo que nunca iba a dejar de ser, no lo permitiría. Tenía una hermosa casa en los suburbios, con un gran jardín y una cerca blanca, muy al estilo norteamericano.

Nada ni el más mínimo segundo de su vida lo cambiaria y de eso estaba seguro. Camino hacia la cocina y se quedo maravillado con la escena que tenia ante sus ojos. Su esposa preparando un bote de malteada de fresa, mientras sus hijos acomodaban las galletas en un plato. Brennan servía un vaso de malteada para cada uno.

-¿_Te quedaras parado ahí toda la tarde? – _Brennan le pregunto con cara divertida mientras colocaba un popote en cada uno de los vasos.

-_solo pienso en cuantas veces imagine este momento. –_ se acerco a la pequeña isla en la cocina y tomo uno de los vasos de malteada.

-¿_y qué te parece? ¿Es como lo imaginaste? – _Pregunto Brennan mientras se llevaba una galleta a la boca.

- _ No, no se parece en nada a lo que me había imaginado - _ se quedo mirando a los ojos a Brennan esperando una reacción en su mirar, pero se le veía como casi siempre, tranquila y serena. – _es aun mejor. _

Se acerco a ella y le dio un tierno beso en la boca. No tenía nada más que decir o hacer, más que continuar con su feliz vida. Eso era todo lo que tenía que hacer, disfrutar y dejarse llevar.

* * *

**Y biien? que les parecio, espero los ultimos Reviews para esta historia.**

**Nuevamente Graciias a todos por leer, son como una pequeña pastilla de Prozac en mi organismo jaja**

**_"Imagination is more important than knowledge. Knowledge is limited. Imagination encircles the world."_ Albert Einstein**


End file.
